Uncompleted Emotions
by GrowlitheLuver101
Summary: With uncompleted emotions can Yuugi get through not having Atemu in his life after giving up the Sennen Pazzuru? Mainly Blindshipping though there is some Thiefshipping -ch.3,7&8- and hints of Puppyshipping -ch.2&5- in the story.
1. I've finally found you Atemu

**I've Finally Found You Atemu**

_Atemu… why'd you have to go… I want you here beside me, I need you here to comfort me._

* * *

I'm laying in my bed and let out a sigh, I was depressed about Atemu. It has been a week since I've last seen him and it's been hard. See, Atemu was a pharaoh of Egypt that was cursed. Because of this curse, he was sealed into the Sennen Pazzuru. There are 7 of the Sennen items and when you collect them all, like I did, the curse can be broken. We fought through hard battles to get these items and I broke the curse. I did it with mostly, in the end, the help of the Egyptian gods, Ra, Slither and Obelisk. He went to the spirit realm where he can end his life happily and be with old friends. Though when he could be happy I wasn't, I was miserable.

It was as if… I lost a part of me, one I needed to live on. I felt so greedy for wanting my happiness before his. Why did he have to go? Why didn't he stay with me? Why did my heart skip a beat when something reminded me of him? These questions filled my head and wouldn't leave me alone, as if my feelings left me cursed.

Maybe, just maybe I love Atemu, maybe we grew so close I felt more of him then at first? Gah, what am I saying, we're both guys and that's wrong! I turned over in my bed and hugged my pillow, what is wrong with me? I could feel new, awaken tears fill in my eyes. After not even two seconds they rolled down and stained my reddened cheeks.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I shouldn't be crying, Atemu wouldn't like that for his Yuugi. Wait… did I just say 'his' Yuugi, as if… he owned me? Oh Ra, what has gotten to me? Atemu is my friend, not lover or master, he's my friend.

I started to wipe away my tears now like I was going to before I got distracted. It is rather silly of me to cry like this but on the contrary I guess it's good to not bundle up my feelings. Plus, it's not like anybody saw me or heard me, right? Man, just think of what Jonouchi would say if he saw me like this, I'd never live it down.

Jonouchi is rather childish and mean sometimes, but I guess that's because he use to be a bully. Though he can be such a good friend too. I remember once that he helped me get the Sennen Pazzuru back. I sighed, such nice nostalgia that was, I was reunited with Atemu then but now…

I looked down from remembering what happened just a week ago. As I was looking down I saw a Kuriboh plushie on the floor next to my bed. I picked it up and smiled, Atemu gave this too me.

I remembered that I made Atemu go on a date with Anzu. Now that I think of it, I was rather selfish to make him go on that date. I knew that he hated her and thought that I shouldn't be friends with her but I didn't listen to him. Though, I remember that he said he was only going on that date for my happiness. He must have got this from that store, Kawaii Store, that had a grand opening that day.

I closed my eyes and began to tear up, with the sweetest tears I ever had appearing in my eyes. Though, they never rolled down my cheeks, they were just too sweet to fall down. I hugged my plushie to my chest with all the guilt of forcing Atemu on that date with Anzu disappearing. All I felt then was joy, pure utter joy.

I closed my eyes and put the plushie above the part of my chest where my heart beated. As I did I had a vision, there was boy looking around my age in a room.

The boy was taller than me and was hard to see since the vision was far too fuzzy to make out. Though, I could see he had blond bangs that looked as if they were lightning bolts. Most of his hair was black as midnight with red tips that looked of the most healthiest rose. He had stunning purple eyes, that color meant love in the area I live in. He was as handsome and perfect as a god, that eye color of his truly did not lie in meaning.

I snapped open my eyes, I was so excited and surprised with what I just saw. I brought the Kuriboh up to my face, "D-did you just show me a vision?" I questioned it. It stared at as if to anticipate an answer with unblinking eyes. Then, I realized that I was talking to a plushie, a plushie for Slither's sake! Though, I won't give up, I could have a chance to talk with Atemu again and that's what I needed.

I laid back in my bed and put Kuriboh above my chest, familiar to before. I pulled my Dark Magician blanket over my motionless body. Now, I'll see what the vision I had meant, after all dreams themselves are clear visions.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes, I was in my vision I saw and in a rather weird place I saw too. It looked as if it was Egypt that I was in. There were giant Pyramids around that hand the Sennen Pazzuru eye on them. In the sky beamed a harsh light that was actually the sun, if real then the sand would heat up to unimaginable temperatures. I looked around and saw no one and decided a stroll would bring me somewhere._

_I walked for a while and then arrived at what looked like a giant palace. I walked inside and, if possible, the inside was actually grander than the outside. It was so big, there must have been millions of rooms there._

_"For the last time, put the statue to the left, not right!" I heard come from a room to the right of me. I walked over to the direction the sound came from to discover who said that. As I did, after I passed another linked room, I saw my former partner there. Though, he looked more tanner than usual, maybe because of the beaming sun I felt earlier. He turned around and started coming in my direction. I quickly got out of the way and went along the siding of the wall so he wouldn't see me._

_"Weird, I never remember putting something that symbolized me in the linking room." I froze in place and eyed over, my hair was still visible. I heard footsteps come over to my direction and I froze in place. I started having a panic attack in my mind and didn't know what to do. Then he came in front of me and stared down on me._

_"What the Obelisk is wrong with you people?" I saw him yell to the room he just came from, "Why did someone put my body pillow in the linking room? Whoever did shall receive a whipping… and not the good kind."_

_I felt a sweat drop fall down my face, he had a body pillow of me? Wait… he had a body pillow of me? I could feel a crimson red blush crept onto my cheeks. By now he had looked back at me and saw my blush. He had a rather stumped look, but then it grew soft._

_"Aibou?" I heard him say huskily and he reached out to touch my cheek. He made contact with it and his hand began to shake. He then quickly took a hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug. I tried to hug him back but I fell to the floor, it left me quite dumbfounded._

_"I don't know how you got here but this is the spirit realm and you aren't a spirit. You can't touch me silly." he said then let out a deep chuckle that I found sexy. I then got up and brushed some dirt off of me. "Though…" he held me again "I can touch you."_

_I opened my mouth to tell him how happy I was to see him again but something else became the outcome. He caught me in a kiss, and a passionate one no less. He licked my bottom lip and I knew what he wanted and obliged. I opened my mouth and once I did he thrusted his tongue against mine. I could feel my body get heated up from this and we departed, we had to catch our breathes. Between us bridged a saliva trail from the adventures we had in each others mouths._

_I explained to him then of how I came to the spirit realm and he nodded. "Well then…" he started, "we'll always meet in your dreams my dearly beloved Yugi. I'll never let you out of my mind and I'd never leave you again my sweet." he gave me a final peck on my cheek. After a bit he also gave me a quick hug. "Goodbye my Yuugi, for now." He finished with a wink making my heart skip a beat._

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open like butterfly kisses with me smiling and hugging my plushie. "I'd never let you out of my mind too, Atemu, you complete me and I want you with me… forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own anything because if I did there would be better english voice actors, Anzu bashing and puzzle/blindshipping.**

**Fun Fact(I'll do this for every chapter because I love sharing information): Atemu called Yuugi Aibou at first because Aibou means Partner in Japanese and they use to be partners**


	2. Losing you again

**Losing You Again**

"Yuug' why'd you bring that plushie with ya', don't cha think someone will make fun of you?" Jonouchi questioned me. I was now bringing my Kuriboh Plushie with me to places, I was rather paranoid. Though, I did at least have a slinged bag that I put it in. The bag was black with a single cloud on it and in that cloud stated 'Dreams do come true.' I didn't want the plushie to be misplaced or anything so I reserved to using the bag in the end,

"I brought it because it, well… because it means a lot to me. I have it in a bag so no one will see it. Plus, thanks to my small stature, if I do have it out no one will make fun of me." I countered back with a smile.

"Nyeh. Well, ya' do have a point 'dere Yuug'." Jonouchi answered me to my gratitude. I looked around to see if any of Marlik's henchmen heard our conversation. I knew Malik would use this against me. I never got that guy at all, his henchmen and him aren't really that evil. Though this can be bad, I can see them trying to take Kuriboh away just thinking it's a prank. To my prevalence no one was around but I did see a bird. I'm pretty sure Malik wouldn't take over a bird. When I turned my head back towards Jonouchi, I saw the store where Atemu got me my plushie. I stopped in my tracks and an excited smile grew on my face.

"Yuug' ya' all right 'dere buddy?" Jonouchi asked me before he turned to see what I was looking at. By the time he looked back at me he had a confused face. He put his hands on his hips to more prevail his questioning and leaned towards me. "Yuug' is 'dere something up with you and that Kuriboh?"

I blushed at what he said, could he know that I got this from Atemu and I loved him? He might think lesser of me for being in love with someone that's in the spirit realm. "Y'know Yuug' I'mma furry so I have 'dis thing for dog suits and getting put down by Seto, so… Do ya' have, like, a thing for stuffed animals?" He questioned me. I was having a moment of relief, he didn't think of what it's really for. Wait…did he just ask me if I like to do those things with that plushie?

"I do not! I like Kuriboh for a different reason but you wouldn't believe me." I snapped at him while simultaneously hugging the bag that held the Kuriboh plushie to my chest.

"Yuug', we've been through crazy stuff like with you sharing a body with a pharaoh. I'm sure I can take this." Jonouchi stated which was true, we have been through strange stuff before. I clear my throat and looked towards the store's door.

"I'll tell you later but now lets go in." I said, making a notion with my hand to come in which made Jonouchi grunt with frustration and followed.

Once we got into the store I've became really excited and looked in all directions around the store. I was pouncing from one spot to another in sheer excitement. Jonouchi sighed before he went to look at a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie. He was probably getting it for Seto. Then I saw the shelf that held the Kuriboh plushies. I think I just squealed with excitement but brushed it aside.

The sign above the Kuribohs read 'Ever want to give a gift to a lover? Now you can with the ultra-mega kawaii 'Kuriboh Plushie'. Accompanied with it's huge purple eyes your lover's heart will melt and will glomp you with happiness. - Kawaii Store'.

I took out my Kuriboh plushie and looked at it "No, mine's better because it was given to me by Atemu and that's that." I said before closing the bag and walking towards the door. I still had Kuriboh in my hands because I didn't bother putting it away.

"Sir! You shall pay for that plushie for 200 yen." The lady at the desk yelled at me. Jonouchi wasn't paying any notice and picked out a plushie for Seto.

She didn't look quite right… actually, she looked almost under control. Also, why in Slither's name did her name plate say 'Steve'?

I merely shrugged it off and I went up to the desk and pulled out my wallet with Watapon on it. a I only had 100 yen and pushed it towards the lady. She immediately snatched it from me and quietly cackled to herself. The lady said that I didn't have enough and took it out of my hands. I didn't want to tell her that I was bringing a plushie with me so I settled on my next best plan.

"Jonouchi, you need to give me 100 yen." I turned around and whined at Jonouchi.

"Yuug'!" He protested across the store, "I only have 300 yen on me and then I'll be broke!" he whined back with me getting annoyed.

"Jonouchi, I need that Kuriboh! Stop being such a baby!" I argued at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you wanted to fuck it 'dat much." he said sarcastically. I blushed and started to twiddle my thumbs with embarrassment.

I faced the counter lady and said, "This plushie was given to me by my love, Atemu. Also known as the pharaoh that help me play children card games. When I fall asleep with this plushie I can contact him through my dreams." I said with Jonouchi gasping and the counter lady giving an evil smirk. She immediately took the Kuriboh out of my hands and began to rant. Then it became very clear, Malik took control of the lady.

"Ahahahaha! I knew taking control of the counter lady was going to be ingenious but Fluffy said it would be stupid." Malik said using telepathy through the lady and over enunciating the word stupid.

"Now not only do I have your money but also your plushie that lets you speak with the pharaoh too! Plus, I didn't think you were in the closet since I am so totally straight just like everyone I hang around right Fluffy?" There was a long ten second pause before Malik began talking again. " Damn it Fluffy! I'm so totally straight, that's why I have such marvelous buttocks so… I mean, Fluffy said yes!" The girl then knocked me out, but before I fainted I saw her run away with my plushie and Jonouchi shout out my name.

* * *

_I woke up but not in real life, but in the spirit realm. I was in Atemu's bed chamber. I looked at Atemu and he was sitting on his bed. He let out a sigh and didn't notice me when I came in._

_"Atemu!" I shouted to attract his attention and he immediately jumped up._

_"Gah! Who said that?" he questioned looking around frantically before laying eyes on me. I saw fear cross his eyes. "Y-Yugi! What's wrong with you?" he quickly questioned and I was puzzled. I looked to my left and saw a gigantic mirror but that wasn't the thing. I was absolutely transparent, it must have been because Malik stole the plushie away…wait the plushie!_

_"Listen Atemu, I can't talk to you anymore, we'll be separated again. I'm sorry, the way I get here has been stolen." I said very frantically, I tried shouting but all that came out sounded like normal talking._

_"Yuugi… I'll come back to you… I trust that you will be able to come back to me again. I know you can get through this." he said smoothly. He hugged me with my physical then disappearing. My soul was still there though. I saw him fall to the floor on all fours and he looked down._

_"Oh Ra… Why did we have to be separated again?" his voice was emotional but he didn't cry. So, Atemu really does care about me... My sight was starting to disappear before I could see and hear nothing._

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own anything...sadly. **

**Fun Fact: Some characters personalities are based off a parody named Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged(canceled) series which is absolutely awesome!**


	3. Fiends against true love

**Fiends Against True Love**

The blonde Egyptian known as Malik was standing rather proudly on top of a platform for what he accomplished. He had stolen a teenage boy's money and his love away. He cackled to himself evilly, holding a Kuriboh Plushie in his hands. His white haired partner looked at him weirdly though for this, before he finally spoke up.

"So… you succeeded in stealing a boy's play thing Malik, and you are proud of it… why now?" He asked with a look of anticipation that was dieing for an answer from his partner.

"Because Fluffy, this play thing is the play thing of **all** play things. It is the one that fills Yuugi up with so much sensation. He can't stand not being without it and can't leave it down or dare I say, leave it alone, for one second." Bakura aka Fluffy was flustered at what he just said, that it didn't quite sound right to him at all. Though the rose red soon disappeared from his face once the other Egyptian continued.

"This lets Yuugi talk with his love and by the fan fiction I've read that is the pharaoh who he is in love with. Though, of coarsely I just stumbled upon it. Since I'm straight I only read straight things because I'm so totally straight. Though, if I was gay I'd bring all of the boys to my yard since I have such fine buttocks. Not to forget a beyond sexy midriff!"

"Do you really mean…?" Questioned Bakura. He ignored what Malik said about being straight. He was too busy thinking they can finally get revenge on the pharaoh.

"Yes, we can watch Yuugi cry like a mere baby. Then when he does, we will take a picture of him and flaunt it off around town so he'll be embarrassed. He'll be so embarrassed that his social life would decrease even more. That will show him who's boss!" Malik said confidently with Bakura mentally doing a face palm. Bakura knew better than to risk his brain cells from becoming damaged with the impact.

"You bloody git, Malik! We can use this to **torture** the pharaoh, not to embarrass Yuugi." Bakura angrily argued back. Malik became frustrated at this and stomped his foot on the ground. He did so like a child having a temper tantrum and continued to yell.

"Silence! I'm the villain here so I make up what happens to this Plushie and to Yuugi." Bakura silently growled but not silent enough for Malik not to hear. "Stop being difficult Fluffy. You're just jealous because I'm way sexier than you." This though just made Bakura more furious.

Later that day…

Bakura was now in his room ready to fall asleep. He was in his bed chamber that Malik gave him in his secret hideout that was covered with a hologram. He put the hologram there to keep opposing threats and fan girls away. Mariku has had a strange phobia of fan girls since his childhood. His father made them sound horribly frightening when he told him about them.

Bakura had taken the Kuriboh plushie out of the possession of Malik. After Malik finally stopped his ranting he had gotten into a mood for pocky. So Malik dropped the plushie and got the millennium rod that he strangely stored in his buttocks. He then summoned one of his minions and had them go to the store to buy pocky.

"Hmph, that git Malik, I swear I only stay with him because, because…" Bakura looked down with his heart beating fast, dare he say he loved Malik. If one of his henchmen found out, what would happen then? What if Malik stays in the closet, could Bakura be able to take it? Bakura could only say that he hated Malik. Oh how he wanted to hate him, to hate him on his lips and his… Bakura shook the thought off and looked at the plushie he had stolen earlier. He had the plushie resting in his hands.

"Well, lets just see if what the twerp said to the minion was right." he said before crawling into his bed that was almost purely the color of midnight. There was a purple moon on his blanket, it gave off a similar colored glow. On his pillow there was the Sennen Ringu. He slid the blanket onto his body and got into his usual position of looking at the ceiling.

He then noticed he put a picture of Malik earlier there. The picture showed Malik pointing in his direction. While doing this, he was on his motorcycle and it showed in a quotation bubble that he said 'Silence' in Japanese kanji.

Bakura then turned over on his side and reluctantly hugged the 'Kawaii brand' Kuriboh. It was very soft and warm to the touch. It had been 10 torturing minutes before Bakura fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Bakura opened his eyes to see he was in the spirit realm. He was unpleased, why couldn't he be in the shadow realm? He crossed his arms on his chest and looked for the pharaoh. He then saw a palace in the distance and started walking towards it._

_Once he got to the palace he opened the large door and walked in. He went in random directions before he found Atemu in a normal sized room finally._

_Atemu was sitting while dining on scrumptious green grapes. Though at the time Bakura came in the room he was looking into a mirror to his right fixing his mascara._

_When seeing him Bakura got a big smile on his face. He had grew tired of lurking around the palace and hiding from any guards._

_"Ah, I see you've gone back to cross-dressing and with a mini skirt too. At least if I bend down no one can see any funny business." he said grabbing Atemu's attention._

_"You!" the pharaoh hissed out, "You're the one that took Yuugi's plushie away!"_

_"Yes, I indeed was." Bakura said in a cocky manner. He was feeling great just thinking of tantalizing the Pharaoh._

_"I swear to Ra that if you don't return the plushie to Yuugi that I'll…" Atemu said in a furious manner._

_"That I'll burn it." Bakura cut him off mid-sentence with Atem absolutely frozen in place. "Yes…" he then continued with his voice sounding absolutely malicious, "I'd burn it and have it make no way that you can communicate with your 'pal' anymore."_

_"Hmph." Atemu had thought of an ingenious plan. He had the Sennen Pazzuru on his side. With its power and Atemu mastering it's power no one could say what he could do. No one knew of it but the Sennen item had secret powers that not one soul knew of but him._

_This made Bakura wary, "Why the sudden confidence?" he questioned and the pharaoh merely smirked momentarily before speaking._

_"Oh you'll see." he said to Bakura before putting both his hands around the puzzle and pointing it in Bakura's direction. "تعذيب عالم" he said. Then before the Sennen item a black whole formed which sucked Bakura in._

_Bakura got up from falling down and looked around this 'new' world he was in. It was absolutely horrifying, nothing could have been more torturing to Bakura._

_There were fluffy creatures everywhere. Mountains made of candy towered as high to the clouds. Unicorns and rainbows were on the ones that didn't rise as high. The sun literary smiled down as me!_

_"Gah. What the bloody hell is this place? Me, the prince of darkness, surrounded by cute things?" A rather fluffy 'creature' unknown to Bakura came up to him._

_This fluffy creature had an appearance of a ram. It's skin was chocolate brown and eyes were caramel gold. The horns on it were forest green and covering one was a lily that was freshly picked. It had a large amount of fluffy wool that would bounce around as it moved. The unknown creature went up to Bakura and took a hold of his leg and talked to him in a cute voice._

_"Please, mister, lets be friends so I can be with you forever and ever." It smiled at him with twinkling golden eyes. Bakura looked at it absolutely disgusted and kicked it off, sending it ten feet away. Then a bunch of creatures surrounded Bakura in a circle, he could of swore there were thousands._

_"Please!" Bakura screamed to the sky falling to the ground. He knew the pharaoh was watching and listening this whole time. Bakura was now shedding his first ever tears. "Get me away from this place and I'll give that damn bloody Kuriboh plushie back to Yuugi!_

* * *

"Bakura?" Malik said softly while sitting next to Bakura on his bed. He had been there, worried all this time seeing Bakura in a frightened sight. In such a thing like a dream, anything could of happen to make him so scared. Bakura shot up from where he lay, gasping for air.

"Malik, why are you in my room? I demand an answer, these are my private quarters." he said pointing at him with his hand still clutching the Kuriboh plushie. He saw that the Kuriboh was still in his grasp and he threw it at the ground. He proceeded to point at it, "That thing is absolutely EVIL, get it away from me!"

Bakura clutched up to Malik from fright and with that, Malik began to stroke him. He felt like that would be comforting and he wanted to see how his fluffy hair felt like. It was pleasant to the touch, he actually did feel like a fluffy cat.

He brought him closer to his chest to comfort him. Malik always felt that he would be the 'uke' but now he felt different. That plushie brought them together like it did with Atem and Yugi and now he was more of a 'seme' too. Bakura tried to snuggle more deeply into Malik's purple sweatshirt. He was wearing the one that showed off his masculine midriff.

Bakura took advantage of this and started stroking Malik's gorgeous abs. He was absolutely gorgeous to him and no one could take that away. Malik touched Bakura's side cheek which made Bakura look up. Malik then lifted his face up, taking Bakura into a hungry kiss. They both pushed their tongues up against each other. This continued until it got so wild that they ended up on the floor. Malik was on top of Bakura by this time. They broke the kiss while they both panted before they danced with their tongues again with Malik pinning Bakura to the floor.

They continued dancing into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't own anything... for now :3**

**Fun Fact: The reason Atemu and Yugi look like they're wearing mascara is in Ancient Egypt, only royalty could wear mascara a.k.a. if you wear mascara in the past you're royalty. Also, I put the Arabic writing 'تعذيب عالم' because Egyptian talked Arabian and the words I put meant 'World of Torment'.**


	4. Rejoined

**Rejoined**

I shot up from where I was resting and looked about frantically, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. After a moment, it hit me; the pharaoh had been taken away from me...again!

"Pharaoh!" I practically shouted, glancing around the room again before I spotted something on the floor next to the bed. I got up and bending down, picked up the object; it was the plushie. I stared at it in pure amazement, unable to believe that all I had to do was faint to receive the only connection between myself and my love back. Upon further inspection, I realized that there was a note attached. Picking up the crumpled piece of paper, I read it aloud.

"Here is your fluff toy back! I must say, it is rather good on bringing bodies-" The word 'bodies' was crossed out and hastily and scribbled above it was the word 'people.' "-people, rather, together. Not that I did anything gay (because I'm way totally straight). If I were gay may Ra strike me down with lightning! Oh, also I still have your 100 yen! Hahaha. Plus, to show you who's boss, I'll buy a Zorc plushie with it. Ha. Who is the one using stuff to get pure satisfaction now? Me! This letter shall blow up in three millennia so when your ancestor gets it, they will be doomed! Doomed I say! - Malik and Fluffy. PS: Don't mind the lightning scorch mark in the bottom right hand corner. I demand you to ignore it!"

I stared at the letter, as if in a trance, before I smiled; at least I had the pharaoh back. I lay back in the bed with my newly retrieved Kuriboh plushie, hugging him against my chest with my eyelashes caressing my blushing cheeks. I could see the pharaoh again! Now, I could finally be with the one I loved, and this time I could feel that we would be closer than ever.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes to see Atemu in front of me. He was in his bed chamber like last time. He noticed me and got up from his sitting position._

_"Yuugi, I'm so glad to see you." He leaned toward me until our bodies connected and he drew me into his embrace. I gladly accepted this contact and leaned into him. In this moment, I realized that our bond had indeed strengthened; we could actually touch each other now. Atemu began to rub by back in a circular fashion, which felt absolutely marvelous. We remained stationary for a long while, just holding each other without making any move to separate._

_ Sometimes I would take in Atemu's scents; he smelled strongly of lemon juice, the sort that you'd suck on and once all of the juice was gone you'd wish for more. My curiosity finally got the better of me and I wanted to find out more about Atemu's scent, savor it in my nostrils and never, ever forget it._

_ "Atemu," I began a bit shyly, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Is it alright if I try something new?" Atemu broke the hug and looked sympathetically into my eyes; if looks could kill, I knew I'd be pushing up daisies right about now. Then again, with such handsome violet eyes, who wouldn't swoon when they were focused so intensely?_

_ "Of course, Yuugi. You can do whatever you want." He grinned, likely already guessing what sort of things I wanted to try. I pulled Atemu down by his shoulders until our eyes were level and we were so close our noses were nearly touching. I slipped my tongue through my lips and gave a slow, savoring lick up his cheek; the sensation was wonderful. I retreated a little to see Atemu's reaction, gaining confidence when I saw that his lips were parted in surprise and excitement. He didn't gasp, however, and it became my goal to change that._

_ I leaned in again, circling my tongue around Atemu's cheek before trailing down to his neck to kiss it, nibbling lightly; I could never bite him for fear of hurting him. Atemu brought my head closer to his neck, begging for more. He wanted this almost as much as I did, and yet that didn't completely kill the uncertainty that bubbled up within me. Fighting the unpleasant feeling down, I leaned forward again to continue where I'd left off..._

* * *

"Yuug', hey Yuug'! Wake up, buddy!" Jonouchi's borderline screams were enough to wake me fully. I glared at him, irritated that he had interrupted what would have been a very...sensual dream. "Yuug'!" Jonouchi hugged me quickly, continuing to talk. "I was worried for ya', ya' know. I thought you'd be unconscious for, like, forever, but now thanks to yours truly," He brought a hand to his chest to clarify the already obvious fact that he was talking about himself. "You're awake." Jonouchi then presented a big, sunny smile in an attempt to cheer me up, though instead of helping as intended, it seemed to make matters worse. I remained in my slouched position, continuing to glare.

"Jonouchi!" I scolded, raising my voice to show how upset I was. "I wanted to stay asleep!" Jonouchi was stunned by my outburst; it wasn't often that I became so worked up over something, especially something as "trivial" as sleep. It wasn't long before he collected his composure, looking at me questioningly.

"Sorry, Yuug'." he said. "But what were ya' doing in 'dat dream of yours 'dat ya' want to go back to so badly?" My face flamed; I had never expected him to ask that particular question. Now that I thought about it, I had been enjoying my "experiment" too much and I'm sure that Atemu had, too. How could I ever tell Jonouchi about it, though? Sure, he wasn't innocent, having grown up in Brooklyn, but it was still far too personal.

"N-nothing! It..It doesn't really matter anymore." I stuttered defensively, fighting to keep more color from spreading to my cheeks. Thankfully, Jonouchi simply shrugged it off, to my relief.

"Well, I guess I should go help your grandpa with the shop now." Jonouchi stated, rising to his feet and striding toward the door. Lingering in the threshold, he turned back to me and said the worst thing he could have possibly said under the circumstances. "Also, don't forget we need to see Anzu later, too, and tell her all about cha new feelings." He grinned cheekily, enjoying my misery. "Well, bye!" He left, shutting the door carelessly. I, unfortunately, had concerns; what would Anzu say if she knew I was with the pharaoh now?

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own anything at all, it's own by people who I am too lazy to look up!**

**Fun Fact: If you notice that the writing style is different from usual is because another writer named, x-sayrie-x helped me, even though she doesn't know what Yu-Gi-Oh! really is. (Yeah, something non factual related for once.)**


	5. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

I was now on my way to Anzu's house. I had to tell her of my new feelings towards Atemu. If I didn't the guilt of not telling her would get to me.

Not to ignore that Jonouchi actually made me go through this in the first place. Man, he can be such a jerk now that I think of it! Why did I even be friends with someone that use to tantalize me in the first place? Don't forget he also beat me up on a daily schedule. Well I guess that kind of explains why he's with Seto… Wait, wasn't I just thinking of Anzu? I hate it when I'm thinking of something and then my mind tracks to other things.

I gulped down, now remembering why I was thinking of Anzu. How was I suppose to tell her about my newly arise feelings? How I think I'm actually in love with Atemu. Also, that I hate her and don't want to be her friend. Now that I think of it, everybody pretty much hates her. Why did I become her friend in the first place too? I think I need to think over who I should be friends with...

Knowing how she's so dislikable she'll probably try to do horrible things to me. She might even get so furious that she'll try and take my plushie away from me. I furrowed my brow and looked down a bit. Well, I guess worrying about it won't help. If only there was an easier way to tell her…

"Yuug'? You okay?" I jumped when I heard a voice, I forgot I was confronting her with Jonouchi. He was the perfect person as a support for confidence! I turned towards him and gave a smile with a nod in succession. He turned to look forward towards the road, showing his loss of concern and I stood and stared at him. At least he isn't scared of Anzu, that's a great relief.

Him and his baggy clothes, messy blonde hair, being with Seto who's an absolute asshole, helping out grandpa in the card game shop, having a hickey on his neck and having an unnecessary accent, it's like he has all the confidence in the world. Wait…what, I frowned at what I just mentally said and looked at his neck, he had a hickey! That jerk, when he makes it so I can't give a hickey, he goes and gets one himself! Well… I guess I should just ignore it for now… I don't want to get worked up and drive him away, I needed to use him for confidence!

Later after Yugi's self-struggles…

We were now at Anzu's house. I knocked on the door and she came rushing towards the entrance. She answered the door with a smile and gave me a hug. At that particular moment I could of swore I just felt a shiver of fear go up my spine. She then invited us in and she ran back to the living room, almost tripping. Jonouchi and I took off our shoes at the porch and walked over to her living room.

Once we were in the living room she gave us a bright smile. She was sitting on a couch and pointed to the couch across from her. I don't know why she was signaling the obvious place we'd sit but I didn't bother with the thought.

I took my seat in a polite sitting position while Jonouchi himself sprawled out on the couch. He had his head literary a dime size away from my lap. She shot me another of her notorious, pain-staking smile of hers in my direction. I poked Jonouchi's head with my pointer-finger.

"Wouldn't you like to start off the conversation?" I smiled and still looked at Anzu, though it was obvious it was a forced smile which left her flabbergasted. Jonouchi opened his eyes and looked up at me before closing them again.

"Nyeh. I think I'll let ya' play this out bud." A rather evil smirk grew across his face. Though his messy blonde hair hid his eyes I knew there was a glint of enjoyment in them. Did he actually think my emotions were just a game? I cleared my throat looking back at that same notorious smile of Anzu.

"Well to put this…" I started, shifting my eyes from Anzu to the ground constantly, "I-I'm gay and I think I might love Atemu. Also, everybody hates you so I'm joining that club."

"Ha, you're kidding right?" Anzu wuestioned with a raised brow accompanied with an in denial look. I guess she couldn't take being hated by everybody. I guess it's worst since I do too and I have passive agression. I looked at her with a serious loos and silence followed after that. Then well, she became a bitch and things went down from there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she slammed her hands down on the conveniently placed coffee table in the middle of the room. She continued to brutally scream at me after that, "You are in love with a fantasy, a pure fairytale!" What she said was very insulting and I just had to stand up for myself. I raised from where I sat and defended my and Atemu's love for each other.

"I don't care if I'm in love with a fairy tale and it hurts while I'm awake and I can't be with him. I don't care if you think I'm crazy, I love him and I'll stick by his side no matter what. I think…no, I'm truly in love with him!" My defensive side of me soon faded and with all the drama happening now I couldn't take it. I let out tears and ran out of the house while trying to wipe them away. Why are my feelings so hard to take in, they're true and that what counts in the long run, right?

Once I got home it was dark out and I went to my room and locked the door. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I immediately took Kuriboh out of it's carrier and threw the bag to the floor. I climbed into my bed and laid on my side. I pulled the covers over me and held the Kuriboh close to my chest. All I wanted now was to be comforted and Atemu could always help me with that.

* * *

_I opened my eyes beginning to tear up. We met at the first room within the palace. Atemu looked at me horrified and looked rather emotional to see me like this, I was his Aibou after all._

_"My Ra, what happened." Atemu said reaching out a hand and I immediately ran into his arms. We were naturally attracted to each other as if magnet warriors. We kept stationary like that, just hugging each other and me occasionally rubbing my head against his masculine chest._

_"Atemu, please, please…" I began pushing my face deeper into his white shirt._

_"Yes, what do you need?" I heard him say in a soft voice._

_"Don't ever let this love be fake. I want the fairy tale that is our love to be true." I said and finally met eye to eye with him. I felt him grasp my chin and bring my face closer to his._

_"I won't, Yuugi. You were my Aibou and you'll always be my Aibou." He gave me the most heart warming smile I've ever saw._

_"I'm not exactly sure of this." I stated the truth of how I felt at the moment. I pulled myself out of his grip and looked towards the ground._

_"Then I'll make you sure of this." I felt him take a hold of my arm. I was rather shocked but I followed where he brought me. Not before long we stopped in front of a very large door. He leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear._

_"This is the loving room." he said causing me to deeply blush. He opened the large doors and we walked in._

_The room that he showed me was grand. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It was mostly black. I could tell from the texture that the blanket on top was velvet. The sheet was blood red, it went along great with the blanket actually. The pillows were also black with red undersides. On one of the pillows it said 'love' and the other 'me'. Around the bed were everlasting candles. There was no melted wax around it. The corners of the bed had iron bars that shot up These bars made up a square that was parallel to the perimeter of the bed. The square had curtains on them with a design of stars on them._

_I think my mouth was slightly gapped open by excitement. "Impressed?" I heard Atemu say and I turned to him. I forgot that he was the one showing me the room.. I quickly nodded at him and he began to talk._

_"I'd never lie to you Aibou, you know that." he then pulled me away and looked me in the eyes, "The only love I could feel for you is straight from the heart, and that's pure." he then pulled me back into a hug, "That will never change, I love you Yugi."_

_"I wanted to show you how much I love you. I know you're still pure but as a former pharaoh I have a lot of experience. Though, all of those time I had to since good looks can make you do things you don't like." I gasped with a blush forming on my face, I couldn't believe he was sharing this with me, "Though this time I want it. I want to show you how much I love you and dig it in your memory."_

_He took my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I felt him lick my lower lip. I knew he wanted more than a regular kiss and let stuff go his way. He'd be in charge for the rest of the night. Once the moment arise, he didn't hesitate for a millisecond . He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started thrusting it against mine._

_I didn't know that such a kiss could feel this good. I knew that the tongue was an erogenous spot but I never knew it'd have so much effect on me. I could feel my body heat up from the tension. I guess if Atemu really wanted this then I'll oblige to it. I started thrusting my own tongue against Atemu and could feel his lips curve into a smile. He must be pleased with this so I kept at it. This was really making me feel hot now. I broke the kiss and looked Atemu into his eyes._

_"Would you um…" I started shyly then swallowed down my fear, "mind it if we continued kissing in the bed. He smirked at this, I felt so good letting Atemu have his way. I leaned into my ear and gave a 'gladly' in return. Just having his hot, steamy breathe against my ear was pure sensation. It was making me really eager to continue with this dirty deed and please Atemu._

_We climbed into the bed and let the curtains drop down around us. I laid down in the center of the bed with Atemu getting above me._

_"Are you really sure of this?" I said looking into his eyes. I knew we both wanted no… needed each other. Though I wasn't sure how'd it would affect his conscious. This was my first time. Also, I didn't know that much about sex at all. The only time I would learn of sex is that when we both shared a body. His thoughts spilled over to me with our telepathy and that's the only source I've had._

_"As sure as anything." Atem said before changing his position so his waist was the only thing on top of me. He then proceeded to take off all of his accessories. He took off his crown, bangles, bracelets and his ring. He placed them right next to the side of the bed. He then took off his white shirt. His chest and abdomen muscles were finely toned. The tan he had from the spirit realm made the appearance even more breathe taking._

_He pressed his chest against mine about to take me in another kiss. Oh Ra did it feel so good. He took me into another kiss of his. Our tongues pushed against each other with matching beats. Our hips soon joining with the beat._

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't own anything sadly though if I did the series would be much funner ;)**

**The chapter of the story is based off the song, "Fairytale."**

**Fun Fact: People usually love french kissing when having 'fun' is because it is indeed an eregonous spot. This stimulates the body and makes it want to have more 'fun'. It makes your body heated and your tongue feels really nice. Plus, it helps clean your teeth and keep them happy. :3**


	6. How Am I Suppose to be Happy?

**Author's Note: ****Please do enjoy the chapter. ^ω^**

* * *

**How Am I Suppose to be Happy?**

_When everything I've ever wanted has to come with a price?_

* * *

I woke up with soaked in sweat and I was wondering what exactly happened when it hit me. I immediately became flustered from the remembrance. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Once there, I went to look in the mirror and lowered the collar of my shirt.

I then saw that I had a hickey on my neck. Though, how could this be? Could the spirit realm really have real effects on my body? Then that means… I felt a very harsh crimson red come onto my cheeks at that moment. I think I heard the handle to the bathroom door jiggle but I ignored it.

"Hey Yuug'! I tried getting ta' ya' yesterday and you locked the door ta' ya' room. So, I slept ova' on ya' couch so I could apologize in da' morning. So I saw that ya' door was opened so I knew ya' were in the bathroom." I froze in place at what I just heard. Jonouchi was outside the bathroom door. What if he saw I had a hickey on my neck from Atemu? He'd probably go on about it and then I'd be picked on by him.

"I have ta' say sorry for being an ass towards ya', ya' know? Though, ya' kinda do have some problems for lovin' someone who ain't even alive right now." You know, maybe I wouldn't mind going out there. How dare he even say I have problems being with someone in the spirit realm! He's the one who's going out with that moneybags douche bag, I mean Seto. Also, he's a furry too, I'll go out now and give him a piece of my mind.

I opened the door and opened my mouth but immediately shut it. What was I thinking? He's one of my only friend I have, rather than Ryou. Though Ryou's possessed by the Sennen Ringu so he can't see me exactly. Poor kid, he has less of a life than me…

"So, Yuug'… Do ya' accept my apology?" Jonouchi asked me while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at me with such big eyes that I couldn't say no. (Plus, I'm only passive aggressive and I hold all of my anger in.) I nodded at him and he gave me a big smile. "Thanks Yuug'. You won't regret that ya' still my friend." Though, at that moment I have to confess I did regret it.

"That's great!" he face soon got confused and attention wasn't at my face anymore, but my neck, "Ummm, Yuug'? Is dat' a insect bite?" I immediately shook my head in to agree with his Idea. I'm happy that I won't have to be made fun of. "Oh yeah, Anzu wanted me to gave ya' this message. She wrote it after you ran away crying." Jonouchi held out a note to me and I took a hold of it. I started to read in aloud.

"Yuugi, you know what you said last night, it is true. Since, I'm the most hated person around I'm going to commit suicide. If you still worry for me, come to my house at 7:00 pm to stop me." I couldn't believe what I was just reading aloud.

"Nyeh, we're bettah off without her." Jonouchi said before taking the paper from my hand and taking out a cigarette lighter. He lit it and held the paper above the lighter, it soon burned to ashes. I was absolutely shocked and I could see Jonouchi saw my expression. "Oh sorry 'bout dat'. I'll clean up da' ashes later." he smiled brightly at me, like a life wasn't going to be taken away.

"Jonouchi… you're, you're… never mind." I said with Jonouchi's smile remaining constant. We stood in silence but Jonouchi killed it and began talking.

"Yug', I'm bored. Wanna' play video games or anything?" I thought about it for a while before agreeing. "Great! Hmmm… what should we play? Oh, lets play 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum!' I heard this first guy you fight against is someone with messy hair and an inappropriate accent. I bet it's Bakura!" I knew who the first person you fight against is and I tried to avoid that game.

"Well, now that I think of it, I actually beat that game a bunch of times. Do you want to think of something else to play or do?" Jonouchi tapped his chin a bit, showing he was thinking. He snapped his fingers, showing he found a conclusion.

"Oh! How 'bout we play spin da' bottle! I can invite Seto and you can invite Ate…" I gave Jonouchi a serious look before he continued, "Oh…sorry Yuug'." I guess I couldn't blame him though. Most couples are able to be together for during the day… well, except us.

"It's okay, Jonouchi. Just think of another thing we can do." I stated and which made Jonouchi get into a really good mood. He must've been happy that I accepted his apology.

"We can either watch anime, invite people over or surf da' internet. Pick one." I rolled over the thought a bit. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd rather do. I wanted to be alone rather than with Jonouchi now. I think what he said earlier has gotten to me.

"Well, how about you go hang out with Seto. I'll just spend the day by myself." Jonouchi looked at me, while tilting his head in confusion. He then crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth to begin speaking.

"Are ya' sure 'bout dat' Yuug'?" I nodded my head to show him my words are true, "Well okay." he said. He walked towards the stairs and got ready to go downstairs and exit. "Well, here I come Seto." he stated before running downstairs to go and visit Seto. I guess what people say are true, opposites do attract each other.

I pondered over if I should go back to sleep or go out. There was something I needed to talk to Atemu about. I decided to go back to my room and go back to sleep.

Once in my room I went over to my bed. I just wanted to keep it a quick talk so I set my alarm to wake me up in 30 minutes. Once I was done I laid in my bed and snuggled the Kuriboh plushie. It wasn't long before I became tiresome and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see Atemu talking to one of his loyal servants._

_The servant had a tall white hat on showing a king cobra. He also had a mouth piece that covered most of his face. I couldn't really tell who was reincarnated from him. The thing that made it harder was his skin looked blue from the shadows of his mouth piece and hat. He was also kind of short, I really don't call anybody short that I know besides myself._

_"Pharaoh, I'm not exactly sure if it's safe." He said, I must of popped in when in the middle of their conversation._

_"I don't care. If it's to have things…" He avoided eye contact with him and hesitated. After that he looked in my direction and smiled. He must of saw me while pulling his head away._

_"Ah, if it isn't my Aibou." He said aloud with the servant also looking at me. I saw him scan me up and down and look back to Atemu. After looking back at me he kowtowed in the place he once stood. I flailed my arms around while blushing._

_"P-please, you don't have to do that!" I stated and he stood the way he was. Atemu let out a deep chuckle before talking._

_"He's suppose to, Aibou. Though if you really wish…" he turned his head so he was looking to the servant, "…you may rise, Simon." The servant then raised from his kowtowing position._

_"Do you have any other orders, pharaoh?" The servant known as Simon asked Atemu. Atemu then pointed to the wall to the right of him and opened his mouth to speak._

_"You shall go over and stand by that wall while me and my Aibou talk." he ordered, "Then later we can continue our little talk" I thought I saw Atemu quickly look towards my direction and form a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Though if he did it didn't last long, he must be hiding something from me. As Simon walked over to the far wall Atemu looked directly at me._

_"So, what brings you here so early, Aibou?" He questioned while resting his head on his hand that was perched by his throne. He looked absolutely amused, I now knew something was up._

_"I have my reasons.", I stated, I wanted it to be a mystery why I've come so early for now. I saw his smiling mouth soon open and I continued speaking before he had the chance. "Though, why are you in such a content mood. Has anything changed?" I tried looking as oblivious as ever while asking my question. With my cute giant baby panda eyes and short appearance he bought into it. Anyway, it was hard for me not to look oblivious with such baby panda-like looks._

_"Well, if you must know… things were about to change, yes. Though, they haven't quite yet. You see Simon here and I were discussing some changes, he is my attendant after all. He wasn't quite agreeing, afraid of the consequences that follow. What the change is though, is a secret." he said before raising his index finger and pressing the metacarpal part of it to his lips._

_"Now, would you mind to tell me why you came here?" He tried to inquire of my early visit. I thought over why I came to the spirit realm so early before I mourned over the thought. I furrowed my brow at this and looked Atemu face to face. His face soon grew worried at the way I was looking at me, though his concern didn't make me feel better. "What's wrong my partner?" He spoke with his voice filled with concern. I walked up the red carpet that led to his thrown so I could speak to him face to face._

_"I'm so sorry, Atemu…" I whispered into his ear once close enough, "I think, I just can't take it anymore." He took me by my shoulders and repositioned me so we were eye to eye with each other._

_"What do you mean, Aibou?" Atemu asked me in a soft voice, his face now serious. I took him into an embrace before saying the meaning._

_"I-I hate how we can only talk while I'm asleep. I want to see you while I'm awake, I want to be like any other couple." I soon bursted into tears while pulling his body closer to me like a scared child to its blanket, "People make fun of me for being in love with you. I don't want everything I've ever wanted to come with a price."_

_I pulled Atemu away and looked into his face. They were filled with misery. If this relationship only caused misery than I don't want it. Atemu could have a way more active relationship if he were to be with someone who was also in the shadow realm. I turned and ran for the door, I wanted to be away from the truth, that maybe we weren't meant to be. Once through the doors, I closed them and sat right outside of the room._

_I mourned there for a while before I heard Atemu's voice again. He must be talking about how I was so weak to be so emotional. We're so opposite, he was always so brave, commanding and strong while I was the opposite. He probably would easily forget about me in just a week. I tried listening now to see what I was thinking was true._

_"Simon, I'm going to do it!" I heard being said by Atemu, I was interested in what he was going to do._

_"Pharaoh! If you do then…" I heard the servant stop talking, "Yes, I understand my lord, pharaoh."_

_"Now…" I heard Atemu start, "I'll do the thing that I must. I'll-"_

* * *

I shot up from where I was and heard a song play. I looked around to see the source and saw that it was my alarm I've set earlier. I quickly turned it off and grabbed for my Kuriboh plushie. Wait… how come I can't feel it? I looked down to see that my Kuriboh plushie had disappeared. I couldn't understand it, I was just using it and it was suddenly gone.

Suddenly, I felt a shadow above me, I heard a chuckle come from this direction too. I looked up to see who it was. No, it couldn't be him, it just couldn't. I backed into the corner of my bed out of overwhelming emotion, fear, shock and one that I couldn't quite describe. This feeling was one that had so many sub-emotions to it.

* * *

**Author's Note): I do not own anything because if I did Blindshipping/Puzzleshipping would be canon. Though, sadly I don't.**

**The chapter of the story is based off a song called, "Cat and Mouse."**

**Fun Fact: If you didn't know a kowtow is when one gets on their feet and touch their head to the ground to show respect to superiors. Kowtowing is was usually done in china to their emperors. Also, the thing called a metacarpal is the bottom half of your finger/finger knuckle.**


	7. Taken Away

**Author's note: I do not own anything, not the characters or the song near the end of the chapter**

**If this chapter doesn't seem that great is because it's a linking one, it barely affects the plot really**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. ^^ Please read and review on how it is. Thank you. :3**

* * *

**Taken away**

"Hmph, surprised to see me?" I heard from a voice that terrified me, it was Bakura.

"And me?" I saw Malik peek over Bakura's shoulder and give an evil sneer in my direction.

"How did you guys get in my freaking house?" I exclaimed. Seriously, you'd think they wouldn't get past Sugoroku…well, maybe Jonouchi. What if Jonouchi left to spend times with Seto then… they could of knocked out Sugoroku! I saw Bakura open his mouth and I focused my attention on him, maybe he'd explain.

"Your grandpa left the game shop and apparently, for some reason, he left the front door open too. On the counter he left a note saying that he was going to save Anzu or something like that." I saw Bakura lazily whip his hand back and forth like it was just a little thing. I was a bit intimidated but I got myself to talk.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I saw Malik put on a bored face and say something, completely ignoring my question.

"For Ra's sake, can we get up with the talking?" Malik said in a mix of depression and aggravation. He moved his position from on Bakura's shoulder to being by his side. He faced towards Bakura direction and continue, "I'm bored, Fluffy. Why aren't we doing anything evil and are just talking?"

I saw Bakura look at the ground and let out an aggravated sigh, placing his forehead in his palm. He slightly shook his head and let out a murmur. Bakura soon recomposed himself and looked at Malik, beginning to talk.

"Malik…" I saw Malik eyes grow attentive as Bakura spoke, "How about you go play some of Yuugi's games or something?" I saw Malik's eyes grow excited before he gave Bakura a quick hug. After that, he soon ran towards my game console and was looking through my games. I would have protested but he looked too happy so I stayed silent, smiling to myself.

"Ah, as I was getting to, I'm-" Bakura started but didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by his colleague. Malik practically yelled at Bakura, as if they weren't in the same room. He turned around to see what his partner wanted and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked very unpleased, probably regretting taking Malik with him over here in the first place. I couldn't help but turn my attention towards Malik too in the predicament.

"Hey Bakura, hey." As I turned my attention towards Malik I saw him waving his arm in the air; He actually looked like a little kid trying to answer his kindergarten teacher's question.

"What is it, Malik? Don't you see I'm trying bloody hard to do something? What, what is it that's so bloody important?" I saw Bakura snap at Malik. I was starting to feel bad for Malik before I looked at him and saw his unaffected state. I wasn't quite sure if it was because he grew accustomed to Bakura or he didn't take insults.

"I just saw this game called, 'The incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction' and I needed to ask you something. Do you think I'm like a more gorgeous version of the Hulk? We both like to show off our midriffs and when I get angry I transform into my yami, just like the hulk." I saw Malik smile while waiting for Bakura's answer. I almost forgot I had that game, I had to give it back to Jonouchi since he let me bother it a while ago.

"Well, ahem-" I saw Bakura cough into his fist, was he just blushing or caught off gaurd? He soon continued, "Malik, the guy that you can say you relate with is Dr. Bruce Banner. Not an ugly green monster that he can transform into from anger. The Hulk would apply to your yami, Marik." Malik threw his arms to the ground in protest.

"I said a handsomer version, you take the fun out of friggen' everything!" Malik looked very offended by what Bakura stated. I actually thought Bakura was complimenting Malik, saying that he wasn't relatable to an ugly monster. Though, I guess Malik is just as hard-headed as the kid he acts like.

Malik soon went back to scavenging through my collection of video games before he found one he liked; It probably caught his eye because it was a 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' game. He soon popped it into my play station and was playing it. Bakura faced back to me and continued with what he was saying.

"As I was saying, I'm taking your Kuriboh plushie away." I was shocked. They came over to only take my plushie away? That seemed not that evil but then, I wouldn't be able to contact the Pharaoh. I began to protest against the idea he had.

"Why? What's the point of taking my Kuriboh away?" I asked. I didn't see a single point in taking it away. I saw a glint of anger cross Bakura's eyes before he had his usual expression yet again. Though, I could still see he was hiding anger. Bakura wasn't exactly the one to just let anger go into the passing wind.

"Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you why!" His tone got aggressive and he crossed his arms over his chest, "I see how close the pharaoh has gotten to you. You may not know but he tortured me to give the plushie back to you not long after retrieval. I saw the Sennen items get made with my own eyes when a child and lived in one for 3 millennia. I know that they possess hidden power and if they were to be used by someone professional like Atem…"

I looked at Bakura as he hesitated. I could see a bit of sorrow grow in his eyes at what he was saying. I wonder if it was that he was tortured while in possession of the plushie or it had something to do with the Sennen items? I saw him about to continue talking so I paid attention, hopefully this will answer my question.

"He could come back." He sadly finished the senence. I was taken a bit back at this, Bakura was showing actual, genuine sorrow. I have never seen this side of him before. I readjusted myself so I was sitting at the end of my bed. I wanted to say comforting words to him. Even if he was a villain towards me, I couldn't stand seeing someone in such a state. No wonder he always seems crazy, he must have been traumatized and it related to Atem somehow. As I opened my mouth and was about to speak, I was interrupted by another voice.

"Nooooooo~!" I heard rung out from behind Bakura. As Bakura and I looked over it was Malik screaming at the TV that was showing the game he was playing. I saw Bakura clear his throat and recomposed himself.

"What the bloody hell is wrong now, Malik?" I heard Bakura snap, Malik didn't even turn back and look at Bakura.

"This game is horrible! They cover my midriff and made my usual purple sweater longer. How could someone be so evil?" He shouted before throwing the controller at the TV. "I demand to know who made me not have a crop top! They shall pay, pay I say!" He continued to get up and kick my TV angrily.

"Malik!" Bakura shouted, "Don't do that! You can end up destroying the TV and then I'll have to pay for it!" I saw Malik turn towards Bakura and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, fine! I'll just browse the internet then." Malik started walking towards my computer and pulled out the chair. He sat down in it and pushed the power button to the computer. I saw Bakura open his mouth to speak but before he could he was interrupted, "I'll try not to break it, Fluffy!" Bakura looked satisfied and turned towards me smirking but it soon faded, he just noticed something.

"D-Don't call me Fluffy!" Bakura turned and shouted at his partner. Malik looked back at him before sticking his tongue out playfully. He soon turned back in his seat, logging onto my account. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"As I was saying, with the Sennen Pazzuru powers the pharaoh could come back to the living." He said sounding serious with me becoming actually exited. I could feel myself happily jittering in place. I saw Bakura shoot me a glare and I stopped and became serious.

"Though, he'd need a reflector to switch places with him." He stated. It made me think for a while before a thought came to me.

"So, Atemu can come back to the living but he'll need to swap places with the Kuriboh plushie? That's cool! Though, if you steal it from me, how would the swap be prevented?" I asked. I really was curious with how'd this would prevent the swap. Though, I was new to the subject so I'd probably be at wrong.

"The pharaoh would need to know the location of the reflector. Since he's been to your room millions of times, he'd surely know the location." Bakura said smoothly.

"Wait, why don't you want the pharaoh here in the first place? This would've cleared everything up without the long explanation. By you telling me about the reflector swap then I know how to get him back. All I have to do is snatch my Kuriboh back and go tell him the location is at my house. He'll then use the Sennen powers and we'll be together again." I stated. I saw Bakura look dumbfounded and Malik in the corner of my eye snickering quietly to himself.

"Shut up, I'm british so I make things clear!" I saw the snickering Malik soon turn his head in his seat.

"I thought you were gay." He said smirking. I saw Bakura blush heavily, trying to say something to Malik. Though, before he could, Malik put headphones on and went browsing on YouTube. Bakura faced towards me now and cleared his throat.

"I thought you were both." I stated, I saw Bakura refrain from blushing and soon lash out at me.

"No, I'm just plain British you bloody git! Now getting to the point, we don't want the pharaoh around for many reasons. Atem was given everything taken away from me. To make the Sennen items 99 people had to die, I watched all of those people die. Then they just hand him the darn Sennen Pazzuru as if it were a puppy. Then later on in life, Malik had to get an inscription carved in his back with a knife. That's why we don't want that blasted wanker alive, he deserves misery that we were burdened with."

I opened my mouth but soon closed it, I needed a good reason for why he should be alive. I hesitated for a while before I thought of an idea. I was pretty sure that whatever I'd say that he wouldn't listen but I had to try either way. Even if he was just too set on his goals, I had to try.

"I'm sure that we can forget and forgive, right?" I looked up at Bakura who frowned at me. I cringed before I continued , "Um, well… he could change, he'll become friendlier." I said putting on a smile. He looked very unpleased and shrugged what I just said off. He turned to Malik to probably say that he was going.

"Yeah, I'm going to take this. Come on Malik, we need to-" He stopped as he saw that Malik was singing to himself in his chair.

"Maru kaite chikyuu~ Maru kaite chikyuu~ Maru kaite chikyuu~ Boku Malik-Chan" Malik looked like he was enjoying himself a lot singing to himself. I saw Bakura walk up to Malik and yank off the earphones he was wearing. He turned the computer off and looked at the now pouting Malik. He scratched the back of his neck and tried to explain that they had to go to Malik.

"Um…Malik, we need to go now." I watch Malik happily jump up at what Bakura said.

"That's friggen' great. Now, I can go to my own computer at home." I saw Malik run towards the door and wait there for Bakura to follow.

"Wait, can't you please give me back my plushie?" I asked.

"No." I heard Bakura say in a more than serious manner. He soon joined Malik at the door, Malik turned the handle and walked out. I watch Bakura follow behind him and close the door. I sat there devastated, what would happen now? Though I soon became glad, I knew how to get Atemu back from the spirit realm! Plus, things will probably go like last time, I'll get the plushie returned to me. I giggled to myself at the thought.


	8. Punishment

**Author's note: I do not own anything; Well, beside the plushie I just realized and the cats and stranger in this chapter that's effective to the plot**

**Also to note- I used the line that is usually to seperate dreams to seperate from points of views in the story**

**Enjoy! Please read and review, thank you. ^^**

* * *

**Punishment**

The blonde Egyptian strode towards the entrance of the game shop. He was absolutely excited to go back home on his computer. He grinned all the while just thinking of it, he'll go and sing his song at home. Then, he'll have his servants know as Steve praise him on his talented singing voice.

As Malik saw his partner in crime come towards him he held the door open in courtesy. He gave Bakura a sunny smile, watching him walk outside. As Bakura passed, he had a slight smirk on his face. Bakura loved to be treated nicely and with courtesy like the fluffy cat Malik knew he was.

Malik soon joined him outside and saw the sun was brighter than usual. "Wow~" Malik exclaimed examining everything; How beautiful the sun's rays made everything look, it was amazing. He stopped once his eyes met Bakura's, he couldn't help but stare at them. They were auburn and with the sun's rays they look golden; Those eyes were truly a treasure, not only in color but appearance.

"M-Malik, what are y-you looking at?" Bakura broke the stare they both shared, now blushing at what they had been both doing; He started rubbing his arm in embarrassment of Malik gazing into his eyes. Malik was knocked out of his trance at Bakura's words, he wasn't at all aware of his gazing.

"Nothing! I was just…" Malik thought for a second for an excuse, "looking at an unicorn." Bakura stared long and hard at Malik with expressionless eyes.

"You…were looking at a unicorn?" Bakura questioned Malik. Malik noticed what he said and started defending himself.

"Yes! A unicorn, it was definitely a horny horse-"

"Let's just change the subject." Bakura stated cutting Malik off from his sentence. Malik grew glad at Bakura's remark. Malik turned towards the direction of his hideout to go there but something caught his eye. He saw a large water fountain made of stone in the middle of a nearby park. Malik grabbed Bakura's hand and ran towards the park, dragging his poor partner along.

Once there, Malik saw that there was an iron fence surrounding the park. From what could be seen from the outside, there was a tree in every corner of the fence and the fountain in the middle. Malik opened the fence's gate and walked inside, jerking Bakura along. He soon closed it and examined the park a little more for any of Domino City's residents. Malik grew glad to see no one was there but him and Fluffy.

"Malik, may I ask… Why are we at a bloody park?" Bakura angrily yelled at his partner.

"Since there is a water fountain of course." Malik answered. Bakura let out a sigh of exasperation before being pulled by his hyper partner yet again. Bakura started thinking that they'll never return to their hideout, well not by tomorrow.

Now there, Malik looked into the fountain's water to see coins through his transparent reflection. He reached into his pocket and took out two yen coins. He looked towards his partner and offered him one.

"Malik, I don't believe in wishes." Bakura's statement caused Malik to groan out of aggravation. He turned towards the water to make his wish but to his surprise he saw ripples of water. He looked to see the source of it and saw a white kitten with green eyes lapping up water. He grew excited seeing the cat and turned to Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura! Look, it's a fluffy kitty just like you." Malik smiled at Bakura at his own statement. Usually, Bakura would have gotten annoyed with what he said but looked at the kitten.

"I do have to say it is bloody cute." Bakura froze at his statement, he just called an animal cute.

"Well, look like it's that time of the month for you." Malik stated. Every month Bakura would slightly lose control of the Sennen Ringu and the host's personality would come into play. Bakura came to an epiphany, no wonder he hasn't been acting like himself sometimes, it was that week.

Malik turned back around to look at the white kitten to see it came closer to him. The kitten was right in front of Malik, looking at him with big eyes. Malik, even though the cat was a young feral, put his hand down for it to sniff him. The kitten soon climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder, soon jumping on top of his head. Bakura looked to his partner, now rethinking the wish thing but stared at the cat on top of his head.

"Malik, that's a wild cat." Bakura stated.

"That doesn't mean it can't be loved!" Malik countered back. The cat looked at Bakura while on tope of Malik's head. It jumped into Bakura's hands, knocking the plushie away from his grip. The plushie was now on the rim of the water fountain. "See it wants to play with you."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut off by Malik, "Come on, hug it!" Malik commanded. The white haired partner soon got distracted and the plushie didn't come to mind anymore. Bakura shoved the cat in his arms towards Malik, wanting it to be away from him.

"I'm not going to hug this thing, I'd rather make a stupid wish on the water fountain!" Bakura angrily argued back. He soon fell to dismay of his notice of what he just said. Malik had a huge grin appear on his face.

Malik hugged Bakura feeling he wasn't being hard on him finally today. Though, the kitten had fallen to the ground from the sudden embrace and was letting out it's cries. Soon after, the evil partners could hear an adult cat hiss from in the bushes near them. Malik jumped at this and looked at the bush, seeing a terrifying black and white cat hissing at him.

Malik soon grabbed Bakura's arm and dashed for it, terrified at the thought of his body getting bruised; Such a body should never be bruised and become less appealing, especially Malik's. He didn't bother opening the gate since it could be a lost of time and climbed over it. Poor Bakura was dragged along the climb and got a slight cut on his arm.

Malik and the dragged like a rag doll Bakura ran towards their hideout. Then, Malik remembered it was an island and used his Sennen Rod to control a local fisherman. He soon thought that his boat would probably smell and controlled a guy just about to go out to the water.

* * *

At the park now lied an abandoned plushie along side a mother and child cat. The Kuriboh's shadow had soon morphed in size to show a man chuckling to himself. The two cats soon dispersed into thin air showing they were just mere illusions. The shadow soon transformed back into one of a regular Kuriboh plushie.

"Huh? What's this doing here?" A local citizen said. He soon picked up the Kuriboh plushie and turned it over to see the return tag, "Return to: Yuugi Motou; Location: Domino City game shop. I know where that is, I'll bring it there tomorrow."


	9. Retrieval

**Author's Note: The rude,weird-like stranger and Kuriboh plushie belong to me. Everything else is owned by Kazuki Takahasi. **

**Well, on to my rambling of why I didn't update for a while! ^^ You see I've been easily distractable since it's Summer where I am and it's always somewhere from 86-96 degrees Fahrenheit here. Then there's also that I've been thinking of some plots for a new story after I finish this one since it's almost over.(I was planning on finishing the story after the 10th or 11th chapter.) Then there's also that I've been having to do a new chapter for my other story which I never planned the plot for since I thought no one would be that interested in it. So, as you can see, I've been having difficulties as a writer in general(mostly because of the temperature throwing me off.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Please review on how it is. ^^**

* * *

**Retrieval**

I was counting inventory of the trading cards my grandpa had in stock when I heard a the entrance door chime. I looked up to see if it was Jonouchi but to my surprise it was a stranger who just walked in. I saw his mouth form into an 'o' look when seeing me and ran up to the counter. By the boy's expression, my best guess was he was looking for me; The guy was probably a fan boy of mine looking for an autograph or something of that kind.

"I see you're Yuugi Motou by your hair, I have something for you." Well, there went my expectations of him being a fan boy. Though, I have to say that I'm interested to see what he had for me. I saw him take off his backpack he had on and rummage through it. I saw him laugh a bit to himself before pulling out a Kuriboh plushie.

"I found the plushie!" The boy looked like he achieved something important when all he did is rummage through the bag. I knew better than to get my hopes up so soon that this is my specific plushie.

I watched the boy put the plushie down to the side and pay his attention to his backpack. He held it up and zipped it close so nothing could fall out. He soon slinged it so both of his arms popped out of each backpack sleeve. He soon bended back down and picked up the plushie before straightening himself out. He shoved the plushie in my face and soon a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I found your plushie at the park. I went there because I saw these two guys running away from that direction. I didn't quite see them both run, just one of them running while dragging the other by the hand but I digress. So, I guess you guys were friends and I brought your plushie back. Plus, I know it's yours because it had your name on the tag." I took the plushie in my hands and told the stranger my gratitude. He soon walked out the door and I went up stairs.

Once upstairs, I headed for my room to tell the pharaoh that the kuriboh was in my possession now. I closed the door behind me once in and soon enough climbed into my bed. I hugged the plushie to me and pulled my blanket over my body ready for rest. I closed my eyes, I could just imagine how'd it be like to have the pharaoh in my life again.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see Atem looking at the Sennen Pazzuru. I ran up to him and hugged him before pecking him on the cheek. His attention changed to me and he had a smirk on his face, "I see that you got your plushie back." I was shocked at this words. How did he know of Bakura stealing my plushie? I shrugged the thought off, I didn't want to ask such a pointless question._

_"Atemu, I want to know, do you want to…" I started but couldn't come to ask him the rest of my question. If Atemu rather would want to stay in the spirit realm then he should. I… just want him to be happy and if that means my grief then so be it. _

_"Yes, what is it Aibou?" I heard him speak softly. I swallowed down at those guilt rending words, I needed to man up and ask him. I looked into his eyes and parted my mouth, readying myself to speak to him._

_"D-d-do you, I mean, um… Would you, no, I, um-" I swallowed down another time, building up courage, "I w-want you to be with me! Please, I don't want to force you but I want us to be together, in the realm of the living." I could feel my cheeks flush as Atem looked surprisingly at me. His demeanor soon softened as he leaned his head towards me, kissing my forehead. He soon pulled away and looked into my eyes once again._

_"Who ever said you would need to force me? I want to be with you, my sweet Aibou." I could feel myself smiling at his sweet words. Though soon enough, he pushed me off of his lap, "Now, I want you to return to the living and stay there. I'll soon come for you after, okay?" I nodded my head towards him to show I agreed. I bid him a farewell and readied my soul to go back to the living realm._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see if I still had the plushie. I sighed at my discovery that I still had it and Atemu wasn't in the living yet; Though, I guess it would take some time for him to arrive. I stood up and looked around for the nearest chair, once I found one in front of my computer I pulled it out. I dragged the chair near my bed side and placed the plushie on there so then when I awoke I'd find him next to me. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes, my body and spirit needed the rest after all the traveling I've done to the spirit realm.


	10. Forever Mine

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters below in my story, this is not made for profit (Well, money profit anyway)**

**So the Finale!1! I finally got it up. X3 Plus, what makes me even happier, is that my story got 1,000+ hits. v (Though, only 40 people actually read each chapter seeing my last two have 40 something veiws OTL) So, as this was my first story on here, I feel super proud of myself.(Though, sometimes I did have doubts since I'm still in middle school so my vocabulary isn't that well built.) **

**Also, did you know this was suppose to be a one-shot? (You could tell because the first chapter has a nice ending to it, clearing the problem of them unable to meet.) Bet you it's better with a couple of chapters than being just a one-shot. So, just felt like throwing that in there. ^.^**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please do review, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

**Forever Mine**

My eyes fluttered open, taking in bits of sunlight that shone through my windows. I sat up in my bed, letting out a light yawn and opening my eyes slightly, I adjusted my vision. I ran through what happened last and remembered that I was meeting Atem. I felt myself grow excited, wildly smiling at my thoughts and looked over to see the chair I put the plushie on. I saw the chair was empty, the Kuriboh was gone. That must mean… that Atemu is here, in the living! I heard my door open and I turned to look to see who it was and my heart fluttered at the sight.

"Ah, Aibou. You're finally awake I see." I could feel tears flow up in my eyes. I watched him smile warmly in my direction and soon approach me. Once he was next to me I took him into an embrace, wrapping my arms firmly around him.

"Y-you're back, my Ra, you're finally back. I have to say, truthfully, I doubted you for a bit." I soon bawled into Atem's black leather shirt. I felt him gently take a hold of a piece of my blonde bangs, soon touching his lips to it.

"I told you Aibou, I wouldn't let you out of my mind, I yearned for your presence along side me. When one yearns for something they make that yearning a reality if they truly believe in and want it… no, need it." I heard him say these words so softly and delicately through my sobbing. I didn't know why but… those words of his made me want to tear up more, to let out my emotions.

"Atemu, do you promise to never leave me again?" I couldn't help but ask. I soon looked into the other's eyes and his seemed so calm with fully exposed passion.

"Yuugi, I wouldn't even let death tear us apart. Even if you were to die, I'd commit suicide to still be with you." I heard him admit of how much he felt about me but I couldn't feel sure.

"Really? Do you really mean that, Atemu?" I uttered out.

"Really." He soon broke our embrace and gently laid into my lips. I press the tips of my fingers against his semi-masculine chest and leaned deeper into his. I could feel my eyelids become heavier with such a soothing moment that I soon allowed them to close. It felt like nothing was around us, as if reality had slipped away; All that was left was us, just loving each other and having no worries at all.

After what felt like an infinite pleasure that would never cease, we stopped. We were both panting lightly from the lack of air that came with the joyous kiss, "That was wonderful, Yuugi." Atem said in-between gasps. I was so happy at his words, that he found that loving kiss between us wonderful.

"You're wonderful." I uttered out in a husky voice meant to be unheard. I could hear the other lightly snickering, which meant he probably heard by corny quote. I felt my cheeks become rosy but that stopped once he took a hold of my hand.

"I wanted to give you a few things, Yuugi. Remember how you were asleep for a while? Well, I went and got you a few things." He soon headed for the doorway and I soon took a seat on the chair the plushie was on. I waited a few minutes and soon enough he brought in a semi-transparent white bag that was tied with blue string. It was the size of my hand so it must have had a few trinkets or something in there.

He soon sat next to me but on my bed and handed me the plastic bag. I cupped my hands and let Atem drop it in them, letting out a small crinkling sound from the plastic. I looked at it a second, hesitating from opening it, it looked so perfect the way it was. Though, I knew that it would be rude to not so I shoved the bag onto my left and raised my right up. Once it was leveled with the string I pinched a lose strand between my pointer and thumb. I slightly pulled the string and soon the whole thing was off, the bag's inside now slightly revealed.

I tugged at the opening and made it larger and my eyes grew bright at what I was seeing. The bag was filled with sugary goodies like fudge brownies, mochi and chocolate cookies. I became super excited at the sight and flung my arms around the other and praised him many times.

"Yuugi…" He started and I looked into his eyes, "…don't tell me you're having a sugar rush at just the sight of the sugary pastries." I could feel my cheeks blush at his words, "Anyway, I have another gift I'd like to give you." Atemu soon took a hold of my hand and soon leaded me out of the room. We soon arrived in my living room and he seated me on the couch. He went out of a passage way for a few seconds before bringing something back.

What he had brought in was the white Egyptian Lotus flower. I blinked a few times, thinking it was just my vision playing tricks in me. Though, I accepted that it was real once he held it out to me and I took it in my hand. It was such a great sight. I couldn't help but wonder why this particular flower so I spoke up, "Atem-" I saw that I caught his attention and I continued, "- why do you give me this particular flower, why a lotus?" Atem soon took a seat next to me and we made eye contact.

"This is because Yuugi, the lotus symbolizes the sun god and new creation. This is because of it's behavior to open up and rise with the sun, the moon makes it close up and sink back. The god which I was named after, Atum, was the god that was said to come from a lotus which means…" I came to what he meant once he paused his words. He was giving this flower to me because… it meant that he symbolize the flower, this was his new beginning.

I couldn't help but smile at what he said but soon he opened his mouth to speak once more, "Though, I'll never sink back like the Lotus flower. I'll always be open to you and be there even when things get dim." He finished with a tender smile on his face. He soon took me into an embrace and I obliged, wrapping my arms around him, "I promise."


End file.
